Mobile communication and computing continue to converge. Technological advances in Smartphone platforms have broadened their usage to a variety of applications beyond voice calls. These include Internet communication, location based services, entertainment and office productivity. Rapid advances in processing power, storage capacity, high-resolution display processing, video codecs and short-range connectivity have all played a significant role in transforming the Smartphone.